


Chanel

by penceygrinder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceygrinder/pseuds/penceygrinder
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the plot. It's just the name of a song by Frank Ocean I just listened to. Honestly, this is really short and not that great, but I might write longer things in the future. Enjoy.





	Chanel

**Author's Note:**

> The title has nothing to do with the plot. It's just the name of a song by Frank Ocean I just listened to. Honestly, this is really short and not that great, but I might write longer things in the future. Enjoy.

Bucky didn’t think he’d ever get used to waking up in a place like this. The beautiful, grassy scenery in Wakanda can’t even be compared to his little corner of Brooklyn. Something about this place just made everything seem clearer - even a slight stir in the trees felt more enchanting. And the leash Hydra latched onto him was coming off - slowly but surely.

He slowly walked out of his tent and let the sun shine on his face, sitting down in front of the river. It was tranquil, until Shuri soundlessly crept near him, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

He flinched. “What is it?”

“There’s someone I think you’d like to see.” she replied, a grin spreading across her face. “They will be here soon.”

He gave her a curious glance, nodded, and sat back down. He’d assume it was some doctor checking up on him - suggesting he go into cryosleep again. He would refuse, of course. As it began to quiet again, Bucky heard someone behind him draw closer. He turned his head around, and when he caught a glimpse of them, he almost couldn’t believe it.

“Long time no see, huh?” Steve said to him, with his familiar voice. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he saw him after coming to Wakanda. He ran over to envelop him in a tight hug, catching him off guard. 

“Stevie,” he mumbled into his shoulder, “Where have you been?”

“Busy. I’m sorry, is this a bad time?”

“No such thing as a bad time. Come on, sit down.”

They sat there, in complete silence. It was a strange feeling. Bucky had wanted him back here with him for so long, and they could do nothing but keep their mouths shut. 

“Are you feeling better?” Steve finally asked.

He gave him a weak smile. “I still flinch when I hear Russian. They want me to go into cryosleep again.”

Steve tried to look happy for him, but he was worried to death. Bucky was his one time capsule, the one person who understood him - a mirror of his soul. One thing he just couldn’t afford to lose. Bucky noticed the look in his eyes, and thought of something to say. 

“I like the beard.”

He grinned gingerly at him, his blue eyes still looking the same as the day he met him.

“I’m serious, it suits you!”

Both of their smiles faded from their faces, and they found themselves wordless again. 

It made him somewhat saudade, thinking of him in his Captain get-up. It wasn’t like he hated him for being an American icon, it just felt like it wasn’t Steve. When he was sitting in that tavern, all the way back in the swing era, that’s when it really hit him. When he saw those tour posters, and the chorus girls. He still adored him when he was tinier, and sicker. He loved it when he had to worry over Steve, and not the other way around. Bucky almost hated how much Steve cared about him. Fighting people he trusted, going out of his way to defend him. As if he deserved any of that.

He felt his chest close up, like he was being put under water. Under cryosleep. And he could rest in the cold, thoughtless. Not remembering Captain America, or the curve that used to be in his back, or the look Steve gave Peggy in that same tavern.

“You know what’s funny?” he finally got himself to say. “I fell into that snow, you got frozen...almost like we’re matching, huh?”

He gave him a knowing smirk, and glanced away. “I think we match in a lot of ways. Serum...being 100 years old or more…” He laughed a tiny bit at his own remark.

Steve unknowingly started pushing his dark hair back from his face, making him grin brightly. “What’s this for?” Bucky asked, jokingly. He pulled his hand back slowly, looking embarrassed. He sat closer to him, and let his head rest on Steve’s shoulder. 

Bucky felt him tense up, and he looked up at him. “This is okay, right?” he said to him, in a soft voice. “There’s no one else here, it’s fine.”

Steve let his body go slack again, and he gave a long exhale. “Remember when we used to do things like this when we lived together?” he said wistfully, with a certain gleam in his eyes. His voice was filled with nostalgia.

“Mhm, I remember.” he said tenderly, finally letting his heavy lids close.

Steve let himself lay down on the greenish-brown grass, bringing him down with him, slowly. Both of his arms were stretched out, one on the grass, and one laying across Bucky.

As he opened his lids, he looked across to Steve, and their eyes met. He slowly turned to his side, letting his face be closer to his. He slowly caressed his face, and Bucky gave into his touch.  
Bucky kissed him softly, and slowly, as if he were porcelain under his hands, and he was afraid he’d break. He pulled away, looking down, and laughed quietly. “What is it?” Steve asked him, with concern in his voice.

“Nothing,” he replied, nonchalantly. “I’ve just been waiting for that kiss for a few decades.”


End file.
